<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pro Bono by MuddyTiger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420235">Pro Bono</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuddyTiger/pseuds/MuddyTiger'>MuddyTiger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffy Mormor Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Could be read as relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Work, sorta fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuddyTiger/pseuds/MuddyTiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A world-class contract killer finds an envelope at his dead drop. Inside is £23.42 in small change and a letter handwritten by a 9-year-old girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffy Mormor Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pro Bono</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>((I'm trying to get back into writing with a series of one-shots from various fluffy or happy ending prompts I see. If you like it or have any other ideas feel free to drop a comment.))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jim I think some philanthropy is in order.”</p>
<p>Jim sighed. “Now why on earth would we do that Bastian? Last I checked this was a criminal empire being run here and not a community service.”</p>
<p>Sebastian held the letter he’d picked up from a drop location. When people didn’t want to just send an email it was well known enough that there were certain places they could leave money and a request for some of the simpler jobs. He’d went in to collect from it and found a handwritten letter, done in colored pencil no less. He had gone straight back with it, intrigued and confused. He’d dropped off everything else to be checked at a separate location, everything at the drop sites had to be scanned for bugs, contaminants,  or anything else they wouldn’t want in the office. Sebastian had tested the letter himself. And with no trace of danger on it, he’d taken it straight to the office while everything else was checked by other employees as normal.</p>
<p>He passed Jim the letter, the shorter man rolling his eyes as he took it. He was about to scoff at the stupidity of actually handwriting something that could be used to identify you. Hell, there were even a few dirty fingerprints on it. He dropped the haughty attitude as he read through the letter.</p>
<p>
  <i> Dear Mr. Spider,<br/>Please help me. My daddy hurts me and no one will believe me. He hits me and pulls my hair. And then some nights he acts funny and does stuff to me that are bad and really hurt. I tried calling 999 but when he came my daddy told him to leave and now no one will listen to me.<br/>I found you on his computer and it said you and your tiger could fix anything! Please get rid of my daddy. He is so mean and he hurts me so much and I don’t want him to be alive anymore. This is all the money I could find. I’ve been saving it up from lunch and trying to find any people drop so I hope it’s enough.<br/>Please hurry!<br/>Love, Annaleise Harris<br/>2415 Cherrytree Lane<br/>London, SW1P 3EP </i>
</p>
<p>Sitting in the envelope were two notes, a £10 and a £5, and a pile of pound coins and smaller change. He counted it out as he was rushed by memories of his own life as a child. From the letter he would guess the girl who’d written it couldn’t be older than 10. She’d managed to scrape together £23.42 in small change. He remembered trying to scrape together money at that age. Of course, he did it in much more illegal ways - thievery and drug-running being the most common.</p>
<p>Jim took a breath - clearing his head before memories overwhelmed him. Sebastian understood, neither of them had pretty childhoods. And neither did this Annaleise it would seem. Sebastian gave him a few moments to process before speaking back up. “Also we may need to fix the wall downstairs, it would seem there is a new hole in it.” As if to prove the point his freshly bandaged hand ran through his hair as he spoke.</p>
<p>That cleared the mood some and Jim gave a bark of laughter that dissolved into somewhat terrifying giggles. Or what would’ve been terrifying to anyone but Sebastian Moran. “Oh Sebby we’re gonna have some fun with this one. Let me make some arrangements, this contract will be moving to the top of the list.</p>
<p>Jim began finding out all he could about this girl’s family. There had been a messy divorce ending in the mother’s death under questionable circumstances. Meaning the father clearly did it. The mother’s family had tried to gain custody of her but the father won in court, the system stupidly favoring parents over all other relatives even when the child herself advocated to stay with her grandparents. After a quick search he decided they met his standards for a suitable home for the child. That way Jim wasn’t worried about her going into the system that did nothing to help orphans in most cases.</p>
<p>With a few more details ironed out, he turned back to Sebastian with a grin. He stood up from the desk and smoothed out the lines of his suit, buttoning two of the three buttons. “Grab our favorite toys and the money. I think we owe Ms. Annaleise a refund. We’ll be taking on her job pro bono after all.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>